


Snarry Games 2008 Tribute Video

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Snarry Games, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collage of images from the 2008 Snarry Art Games (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/). Please see the credits for the names of the artists whose work was used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snarry Games 2008 Tribute Video

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 37 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Sleeping With Ghosts"  
 **Artist:** Placebo  
 **Summary:** A collage of images from the 2008 Snarry Art Games (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/). Please see the credits for the names of the artists whose work was used.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Snarry Art Games 2008 Tribute Video](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Snarry%20Games%202008%20V2.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Snarry Art Games 2008 Tribute Video on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/11/02/snarry-art-games-2008/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Snarry%20Games%202008%20V2.wmv)


End file.
